Roller hemming is a forming process which includes deforming a metal sheet into a hemmed configuration. For example, automotive components including doors, hoods, and tailgates may be hemmed. An example of a roller hemming process may include a flanging step and a hemming step. The flanging step creates a preliminary bend contour in the metal sheet, and the hemming step closes the hem so the edge is rolled flush to itself.